


Piece by piece I will collecting you

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Napoleon non si è mai illuso di poter conoscere Illya attraverso i file della CIA. Sa perfettamente che il russo è ben più di un mucchio di parole inchiostrate in un dossier, ma tutti i tasselli che formano il mosaico del suo passato sembrano seppelliti nella neve di Mosca o sulla cima di qualche montagna in Siberia che di certo l’americano non si metterà a scalare, non con il paio di Oxford fresche d’acquisto che sfoggia nella sala d’attesa della sua sartoria di fiducia.





	Piece by piece I will collecting you

Napoleon non si è mai illuso di poter conoscere Illya attraverso i file della CIA. Sa perfettamente che il russo è ben più di un mucchio di parole inchiostrate in un dossier, ma tutti i tasselli che formano il mosaico del suo passato sembrano seppelliti nella neve di Mosca o sulla cima di qualche montagna in Siberia che di certo l’americano non si metterà a scalare, non con il paio di Oxford fresche d’acquisto che sfoggia nella sala d’attesa della sua sartoria di fiducia.  
Scopre tuttavia che la soluzione è la più ovvia – è così stupida che nessuna spia che si rispetti ci sarebbe mai potuta arrivare. Per fortuna, Gaby si mostra ancora una volta più sveglia della media degli agente segreti.  
La tedesca prende posto sul divano da cui Illya ha commentato per tutto il tempo le scelte stilistiche di Napoleon e gli sfiora la tempia con le dita.  
«Come te la sei fatta questa cicatrice?»  
«Calcio di fucile.»  
Dunque, tutto quello che serve per ottenere una risposta è _chiedere_.  
Napoleon li guarda attraverso la specchiera; diventato il puntaspilli della nuova creazione del suo sarto, non osa muoversi più del necessario.  
Illya gli tira un’occhiata curiosa, ma Gaby ne riconquista l’attenzione. «Continua.»  
Il russo incassa la testa tra le spalle, incurva la schiena, _tenta inutilmente di restringere quasi due metri d’altezza_ , come se non meritasse, ora, di occupare tutto quello spazio.  
«Specnaz[1] mi ha colpito e cicatrice rimasta. Ma io ridotto lui peggio.» Omette il quando, il dove e il perché. Tratteggia solo il finale di una storia più complessa, di un sé diciottenne da solo contro il disprezzo di reclute e superiori, del capo chino e dei pugni in faccia, dei tentativi di spezzarlo finché i pugni non sono più stati sufficienti.  
Chiude le dita nel palmo, cercando di trattenere lo scatto d’ira che sente montargli dallo stomaco.  
Di domande non ce ne sono più, Gaby gli apre una mano alla nuca e lo costringe a chinarsi verso di lei. Non c’è vergogna quando Illya obbedisce docile, ci sono invece occhi socchiusi e un bacio soffice della tedesca posato sulla tempia.  
Nel riflesso allo specchio, Napoleon legge tutti i suoi non detti. È il primo minuscolo tassello che Illya ha consegnato loro e l’americano lo custodisce come fosse il pezzo raro di una collezione più ampia. 

Il secondo tassello giunge con la silenziosa insidia del fiocco di neve insinuato sotto al colletto della maglia: si adagia danzando e, quando posa sulla pelle, il brivido scuote violento l’intero corpo.  
È così che Napoleon percepisce il sussurro masticato di Illya.  
«Ho vissuto in gulag con mat'[2] per qualche tempo.»  
È il vetro chiuso della finestra ad accogliere le sue parole, nel punto in cui il respiro l’appanna e la New York notturna si ricopre di nebbia alitata.  
Napoleon perde il filo di un discorso che è appena cominciato e di cui già sente di essersi fatto sfuggire la pare più importante – di non averla, anzi, mai avuta.  
Illya si volta, ne incrocia lo sguardo per un attimo e corregge il tiro, imbarazzato.  
«Non come zeka[3], ma per _imparare_ disciplina.» Che per lui non sarà la stessa cosa, ma per Napoleon ha un suono orribilmente identico. E si vergogna, ora, di aver bussato alla porta del russo con l’offerta di una bottiglia di brandy a mascherare la voglia di compagnia – un paio di lattine di birra sarebbero state più adatte. Il brandy sa di beata ostentazione, la birra invece ti lascia sulla lingua un sapore di realtà e ti ributta coi piedi a terra, tra i mortali.  
Si vergogna anche di tante cose che gli ha detto per deriderlo, da bravo gradasso americano. L’ultima è fresca di quella mattina e quando Illya si sfiora il collo con la punta delle dita, sa che sta pensando la stessa cosa.  
Napoleon sospira. Prende fiato. E manda a fanculo l’orgoglio.  
«Oleg potrà pur volerti rimettere il suo guinzaglio e spaventarti con la minaccia della Siberia, ma fai parte della squadra, Peril.» per questo – e per tanti altri motivi – non permetterà che lo portino via. Non glielo dice a parole, ma glielo imprime sulla spalla, sotto gli abiti e sulla pelle dove le dita lo stringono e lo tirano a sé. 

Il terzo, forse, è il più doloroso.  
Ce ne potrebbero essere altri, ma in questo momento Napoleon non è sicuro di poter sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo per scoprirli: la pallottola che gli ha forato il fianco racconta di una storia a cui si avvicina la parola Fine.  
L’unico sollievo è il braccio di Illya che gli circonda le spalle e la sua mano che preme alla ferita. Ha chiamato i soccorsi «Stanno arrivando» continua a ripetergli, ma col passare dei minuti, la speranza che facciano in tempo si fa sempre più lontana. Di vicino c’è, però, il volto del russo. E la sua bocca. A cui comunque Napoleon non riesce ad arrivare e si costringe, quindi, ad accontentarsi del mento.  
Il suo non è un bacio – Solo è il Picasso dei baci, il Mozart della seduzione e quello, no, non può definirsi nemmeno la brutta copia di un bacio, è, semmai, un _trovare appoggio per le labbra_. Un palliativo di cui deve per forza accontentarsi.  
«Ti rendi conto che sto quasi per morire… e tu non mi stai dando alcuna parola di conforto? Che razza… di partner sei, Peril…»  
Illya lo stringe più forte. _Dannazione, non è nemmeno riuscito a farlo sbuffare, sta proprio perdendo colpi._  
«Credevo preferissi lavorare da solo, cowboy.» Il suo fiato scivola sul volto di Napoleon; del suo calore non arriva nemmeno il riverbero, scompare tra la pioggia prima di raggiungerlo, lasciando l’americano tremante.  
Il sorriso è una curva storta e incerta che preme al mento del biondo. «Già… beh… è così da… quando il mio primo e unico socio… mi ha tradito, vendendomi alla CIA…»  
_Oh, ecco_ , di quel frammento di passato riesce a percepirne il dolore come fosse il proprio, perché gli appartiene. Ci sarebbe potuto arrivare prima, ma è così stanco e le braccia di Illya sono una così dolce culla in cui lasciarsi andare, che…  
…  
Che.  
«Cowboy!» 

Il primo pensiero di Napoleon, quando riapre gli occhi in ospedale, riguarda una foto che ha visto di recente. Tra i ricordi, la pronuncia zigrinata dello _Zio Rudy_ gli sospira “Kodachrome” – quel nano bastardo aveva ragione: i colori erano così vivi che li ha quasi assaggiati.  
Ricorda fosse lo scatto di un giardino in fiore della Provenza e il riflesso del sole sulla lente della macchina fotografica aveva dato forma a piccoli cristalli di luce bianca, gli stessi che ritrova tra le ciglia quando, a fatica, le solleva.  
«Solo!»  
_Gaby?_ Il sapore di sangue, morfina e antibiotici gli impasta la lingua e gliela incolla al palato. Spera, quindi, che il pensiero possa raggiungerla, quando ruota stancamente lo sguardo sulla tedesca e la vede avanzare verso il proprio capezzale.  
Dal modo in cui lo guarda, deduce che debba avere un aspetto orribile.  
«Non farci mai più preoccupare in questo modo!»  
Si è preoccupato anche lui, a dire il vero. Con la morte ha un rapporto strano: convivono, ma non si parlano, né, pensava, si sarebbero mai cercati.  
«Cowboy?»  
L’avanzata di Illya è più lenta e plateale. La sua voce si fa largo tra le ombre della stanza, e quando il russo esce a sua volta dall’oscurità, Napoleon finisce piegato in due. Ancor prima di nascere, la risata muta in scariche di dolore e colpi di tosse che gli aprono il petto e quasi gli strappano i punti della ferita.  
_«Dio…»_ Almeno riesce a parlare.  
«È possibile che non riesca mai a fare quello che ti viene richiesto, Solo? Ho appena finito di dirti di non farci preoccupare! Sembra che tu lo faccia apposta.»  
Gaby fa dello spirito, ma le occhiaie sotto ai suoi occhi parlano di nottate passate in bianco e quando esce dalla stanza per cercare un’infermiera, lo fa correndo.  
Illya prende il suo posto.  
Nonostante il senso del tatto sfalsato (è riuscito a stringere le lenzuola con una mano e premersi il fianco con l’altra?), Napoleon riesce a sentire le sue mani quando il russo lo raccoglie di peso dal centro del materasso in cui si è rintanato per sfuggire – fallendo – alle fitte, e gentilmente lo aiuta a ridistendersi.  
Allunga il collo, cerca la sua spalla e il suo mento. Il bacio che vi posa _(questa volta un bacio vero)_ è uno schiocco umido, brillo di farmaci, ma che imporpora il volto di Illya e gli spalanca gli occhi nel modo in cui piace all’americano: come se servissero occhi più grandi per farvi entrare l’immagine di Solo.  
«Dio, Peril…» riprende da dove ha lasciato. «Hai una cera orribile, credevo che la pallottola avesse messo K.O. il sottoscritto, non te.»  
«Ti ho portato qui in braccio e mi sono stancato.» Causa, effetto e una menzogna ridicola che, tuttavia, Napoleon non se la sente di smontare. Non questa volta, non mentre le proprie labbra hanno ormai trovato una ragione d’essere nei baci con cui vezzeggia il mento di Illya, sfiorando in tocchi casuali il suo labbro inferiore.  
L’altro lo accetta passivo e passa le dita tra i suoi capelli, pettinandolo con carezze leggere.  
«A proposito…» La voce di Napoleon è sempre più roca e l’accento americano si arrotola male nelle “r” «Non mi hai detto che fine ha fatto il tuo primo partner…»  
Illya sospira, la carezza si inceppa per un brevissimo attimo.  
«Morto.»  
Chissà perché Napoleon non se ne stupisce.  
«Ucciso da me.»  
Le labbra di Napoleon si stropicciano in un sorriso amaro. Nemmeno di questo si stupisce.

Per i giorni a venire, la coscienza di Napoleon avanza e si ritira, come marea durante la luna piena.  
Illya è sempre il primo ad arrivare, giunge con i raggi dell’alba che fa capolino dietro alla sagoma di grattacieli su cui si affaccia la stanza.  
Anche senza aprire gli occhi, Napoleon registra i suoi passi, ne percepisce la presenza muoversi verso la finestra, aprendola per far entrare aria fresca.  
Finge di dormire – cosa che i farmaci gli rendono particolarmente facile – per dargli il tempo di raggiungere anche il letto e sedersi sulla sponda.  
La mano di Illya è stata un tocco tentennato ogni mattina: dita che sfiorano la fronte e si ritraggono quasi oltraggiate per aver ceduto alla tentazione, solo per, infine, avanzare lungo i tratti squadrati della mascella e soffermarsi sulla fossetta del mento – Napoleon non ha avuto modo di farsi la barba in quei giorni e la peluria scura gli dà un fascino maturo.  
«Potrei abituarmi a questo tipo di risveglio.» La convalescenza ha ridato verve all’insolenza americana.  
Apre gli occhi in tempo per ritrovare quelli di Illya distolti altrove e la sua espressione seccata, e sa di aver appena rovinato il momento. _Oh, beh, c’è di peggio_ : potrebbe essere morto e non avere occasione per dare ai farmaci la colpa della propria mano alzata alla nuca di Illya e della pressione delle dita, quando lo abbassano, calandone il capo sul proprio.  
«Cosa devo fare con te, Peril.»  
Ringraziarlo di averlo tratto in salvo, potrebbe essere un inizio. Ma è vivo, ricambierà e pareggeranno i conti. Prima o poi. Ora, invece, può raccogliere un altro pezzo del passato di Illya (non che gli interessi di chi altro abbia baciato prima di lui) e, per una volta, sostituirlo col presente.  

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Specnaz = corpi speciali sovietici  
> [2] mat' = madre  
> [3] zeka = prigioniero  
> \---  
> Scritta per:  
> La giornata libera della 7 Days of Summerland @We are out for prompt – prompt di: Taty Williams Napollya (ma anche con/in alternativa Gaby) Illya svela a poco a poco lati del suo passato che non ha mai raccontato volentieri.  
> 666 prompt per essere come il diavolo Challenge indetta da Arianna.1992 sul forum di efp – prompt: 538. Dolore


End file.
